Legend of Spyro : Dreaming Boarder
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: After the fall of the Dark master, Spyro and Cynder try to live a life together. But something strange is going on when new faces start appearing, what are these Beings called Humans and Yokai. And dose this Yukari Youkamo have something to do with this. Rated T for Mild Violence, and Rated M for Harsh Language at times.
1. Prolog: a scarlet mist

_The dragon realms, it has been peaceful ever since the fall of Malefor. But the peace will now undergo a test. A test of a foreign being. In a clearing in the woods, a light appeared. It was a dim light, it was hard to see, it was a light that will change the being of this world. It started to grow at a amazing pace. It kept on growing until it was as big as a castle. Once it dimed, what remains was a remarkable sight, a Mansion stood there in the light's place. It had its gate, it's garden, and all the things around. "Shall we begin" a girl's voice said, with a hint of enthusiasm within it. From the Building a scarlet mist raised up into the sky and covers the sun. The scarlet Devil Mansion has arrived._

**A/N How's that for an intro, please review and tell me what you think, good day, and at Godspeed!**


	2. A border to a new world

{5 hours ago}

Yukari was board, very board. Ever since the last incident In Gensokyo, nothing that much exiting has happend yet. 'Maby I should do somthing to change that' she giggled to herself at the mere thought of it. "Yukari sensei, is everything ok in here?" A young woman asked as she walked into the shrine. She had blond hair and her entire attier was colored white. She had a scarlet hat and a long dress, and she had nine yellow tails. "Yes everything is fine, lady Ran, I was just thinking to myself" she replied, Ran was skeptical at her master's behavior,"you plan to start another incident, don't you?" She asked. Yukari giggled,"you know me too well, Ran, but this time, the test I plan on giving the Miko and the Witch is a bit different, I'm going to connect one of the outer worlds to Gensokyo" Ran raised an eyebrow at her Masters plan,"Lady Yukari, with all do respect, do you think this coarse of action is wise?" The fox lady asked. Yukari nodded, she was sure of her plan, plus she alredy knew what world she was going to connect Gensokyo too. The Dragon realms, she thought that it would be interesting to see how Dragons would react if humans and Yokai became a part of there world, And she also wanted to challenge a certain purple dragon. She wanted to see how he would fair against the same insidents her pupils/Test subjects faced daily. "Ran, please go with Chen and give word to Lady Yuyuko and Remillia Scarlet of what's going to happen, we need them to be prepared for the storm ahead" the Fox lady replied with a nod and walked off to get the Cat Yokai.

(giiigaa liiiine brrrrrrakkeeeerr)

{present time}

elsewhere, in the land of Avalar, two dragons were sleeping under a tree together. One was male, had purple scales, and gold horns. The other was female, had black scales, and had silver horns. The two were a couple, ever since the fall of the Dark master. The sat there quietly, enjoying the beautiful sight of the Vally they were residing in. Then the purple dragon got up. "What's wrong, Spyro?" The black dragoness asked her mate. He sighed "Cynder, do you ever have that feeling that something Beyond our comprehension is going to happen" Cynder nodded in response, he continue "Well, Im starting to get one of those feelings" Cynder was confused by the statement he said,"what do you mean? Last time I checked, all the darkness faded from our land" she said."It's not one of those dark feelings, it feels like one of those feelings where someone is just down right up to no good" he replied. It then, suddenly, got dark. The two looked to the sky in confusion, only to see a dark scarlet mist,"well, it looks like you were right, Spyro" Cynder said in awe.

**A/N ok, i think I'll end this off with a cliffhanger, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, see ya, and at Godspeed!**


	3. The arrival

"Whaaaat theeeee heeeeeeelllll!" A young girl screamed, her hair was black, she wore a red and white shrine maiden out fit with a bow to match in her hair, her sky blue eyes burned with rage as she saw a giant wreck that used to be her shrine.

"That bitch! Yukari is going to pay for this!" She yelled in anger. "Well, it looks like you have Yokai problems, Ze?" A young blond witch girl said with a smirk as she floated above the maiden on her broom, her witch outfit was made of black and white fabric and had a classic witch hat to match. The girl pointed at the witch and gave her a killing glare, "can it! Marisa! I'm not in the mood for your sass... *Sigh*looks like I need to repair this place... again" the maiden said in disappointment, sweat dropping in the process. "Yea, you do that, I'm gonna see where we are and see if the others came with us, Ze" Marisa said, "and what makes you think the others are here?" The maiden question, Marisa pointed at some scarlet clouds in the distance, "Dammit, not this crap again, Remilia" the maiden grumbled under her breath, "you don't worry about it, Ze, you just worry about your shrine" Marisa said, comforting her friend.

"Ok, don't take to long, I have the hunch that this is only the beginning" the girl replied, "don't worry, Reimu, it's me remember" Marisa said with a cocky grin as she took off flying in the direction of the fog source. "That's why I'm worried" Reimu said under her breath. She then turned her attention back to the shrine.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

as spyro and Cynder flew to the source of the fog, they ran into strange creatures on the way. They encountered Fairies, some strange white fuzzy creatures, and even ghosts for some odd reason. They all shot a bunch of bullet storms of different types at them. "Where are these things coming from anyway?" Cynder asked in frustration, as she shot a blast of wind at a small group of fairies, "I have no idea, maybe we'll find answers when we find the sorce of the- Gaahh!" Spyro was cut short when he was shot on the wing by a blast of ice causing him to fall to the ground, "Yaaah, I got em!" A Fairy said in joy as she flew around in the air, she wasn't like the other fairies though, she had Blue cristal wings, a white and blue dress, and sky blue hair, she also seemed a bit young. "Spyro!" Cynder flew down to her fallen mate, but was cut off by a ice crystal whizzing past her face. "Oi, I'm not done with you Black lady" the Fairy said as she shot another barrage of Icy bullets at the dragoness. But then before they could reach Cynder, a giant laser was launched into the bullets, thus vaporizing them. "Hey! Don't you know it's Impolite to randomly freeze people, Ze!?" A voice said. The fairy and the dragon looked up to see another creature floating above them on a broom of some sort.

"dang it! why do you ruin my fun Marisa" the fairy pouted, "Well, Cirno last time I checked, you freeze frogs and people and turn them into ice blocks for fun!" The witch yelled back. "Hmph, I'm not going to let you ruin my fun this time! Prepare to lose to the strongest" Cirno countered.

(Song/ theme: Tomboyish Daughter)

Spellcard: ice fall

the air started to get colder and ice crystals started to form in mid air, the crystals then tried to home in on the Witch and the dragon, "Shit! Time to move!" Marisa said As she took off into the sky, dodging the shots and retorting with her own mystical bullets that took the form of colorful stars and gold lasers. a bullet grazed Cynder's cheek before she decided to start moving.

Marisa was weaving in and out of the bullet pattern and grazing a couple bullets in the process. She got right up to Cirno's face and shot a duel lazer shot at point black range. Cirno's shield broke and said fairy was now stunned, Cynder took the opportunity to flank the fairy and used her wind element to launch cirno off into the distance. "ill be baaaaaak!" Cirno's angry voice faded into the distance along with her.

"For an Ice fairy, shes quite hot-headed" Marisa joked, she then turned to the Dragoness that was now flying to ground level to check up on something.

'I better see what she's up to' Marisa thought as she took pursuit.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"ugh, what in the name of Kami happened" a girl asked as she woke up on the floor of her house, she was young. She had blond hair, and had a strange blue and white dress with bits of red fabric, a white band was in her hair, she also had a book of some sort that was locked up tight with chains.

Two small enchanted Dolls walked up to her and helped her stand up, the girl smiled at them, "I-I'm fine, just dizzy, what was that earthquake anyway?" She questioned, the two dolls shrugged. She then herd a knock on her door.

The girl walked up and opened it, only to be tackled by a familiar teingu, "What the!? Aya!?, what the heck Are you doing here!?

Aya shushed the girl, "Alice, you can't believe what I just saw" Aya said in worry. Alice sighed, 'i swear, if its not Marisa trying to steal my belongings, it's Aya bringing trouble to my door' the blond sweat dropped. The conversation was cut short By the door being kicked down, revealing three apes, the primates pointed there spears At the two, "you two ladies are coming with us!" The leader demanded, Alice was not amused, "you chase my friend, kick down my door! and point spears in our faces! Like hell were going with you!" She yelled, little dolls then appeared around Alice, each holding a musket aiming at the apes, They awaited their master's order to fire. "Get the Hell Out of my House!" She yelled, she then pointed at the apes in fury, signaling the dolls to open fire.

**A/N well... That escalated, please Fave and review.**

**Flandre: Please *gives puppy dog eyes***

**Me: see you next chapter... and at Godspeed!**


End file.
